Rapture
by SmallSilverRabbit
Summary: Murphy McManus takes home a woman who he's dating.  One-shot; Lemons


**Disclaimer : I do not own the rights to The Boondock Saints, the characters, or any of their affiliates. This story is fan based and purely fictional. All original characters are a product of my own imagination  
>Authors Note : This is my first smut fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy it and please rate &amp; comment ! I didn't want to give her a name because she is supposed to be any one of us, fangirls.<strong>

Murphy McManus's apartment was dark blue. As he closed the door, he apologized for the simplicity of the apartment. He walked toward the two beds that were being separated by a night stand. He leaned down and turned on the lamp. The light didn't illuminate very much. It was the typical batcher pad. Beer bottles decorated the dresser on her left. She noticed that there was a bare bathroom straight ahead. No walls or door separating it. Just a toilet on the far right and the showers were on the far left. Murphy looked embarrassed as he turned to face her. He knew bringing her home was a bad idea. The soft light and smell of cigarettes made the illusion of a small jazz bar. She walked away from the door with a smile and took off her long beige trench coat. It revealed a small figure confined in a strapless black dress.  
>"I had a really lovely time" She said to him. The whole way to his apartment she knew that she was going to make love to this man. Throughout his neighborhood, she could sense the respect people had for this man. She remembered glimpsing two guns strapped on to him under his pea coat on a date he was late for. He didn't scare her. She liked that he was careful not to reveal any vital information about him. It made him interesting, strange and exciting. It took him five dates until he finally asked her if she would like to come to his place.<p>

"Aye. . ." He looked at her with intensity in his eyes. It was like he was trying to read her mind. Trying to figure out what mind game she would play in order to provoke him into spilling a secret.  
>She hung her coat on one of three chairs that surrounded a small table. Her Louboutin heels were clicking away as she walked closer to Murphy. He held his breath.<br>Half of their faces where illuminated. Her upward gaze held his blue ones. She gave him a flirtatious smile and a raised eyebrow.  
>"Kiss me." She demanded. Murphy did almost as instructed and carefully leaned into her. She parted her lips slightly to welcome him in. Murphy only hovered his lips over hers and pressed his forehead against hers. She flickered her eyes from Murphy's mouth to his eyes.<br>She laughed. "Tease!"  
>Murphy let out a small laugh. "No, yer da tease. Been teasin' me for five nights ina row."<br>She wrapped her arms around his neck. She minimized the gap between her mouth and Murphy's. She parted her lips slighting and looked at his thin lips. He closed the gaps and kissed her. Murphy feeling awkward just letting his hands dangle at his sides, placed them around her waist. Their kisses moved with a slow sensual rhythm. With every few lip smacks, they shifted their heads from left to right. She glided her hands down to his neck then down to enter Murphy's black pea coat. She tried running her hands down and around Murphy's shoulders so his pea coat would detach itself from him. When the pea coat was off Murphy's shoulders and was only being supported by his thick arms, he pressed his forehead against hers again. Murphy smiled and she let out a little laugh. Murphy took off his coat and threw it onto his brother's bed. She wasn't sure if it was the few drinks they had that made them giggly or because she knew that they never felt this happy before in their lives.

He cupped her face and kissed her. These new kisses he gave her were nothing like the soft innocent kisses they were giving each other a few moments ago. Murphy kissed her hard. He kissed her like he wasn't going to let her breathe. Her hands were trembling as they were trying to unbutton his black shirt. The black curtain revealed a tattoo and a chiseled chest. He pressed her closer to him as he ran his hands down her back and settled on her ass. He moved onto her neck, changing the pattern between kisses and love bites. She loved the way his facial hair brushed against her smooth skin. She loved the way he squeezed her ass and pressed her even harder against his manhood. Her whole body quickly tingled. She wanted him inside of her already. As she was running her fingers through his hair, he managed to find the back zipper to her dress. Murphy tugged on it and it glided smoothly down to her lower back. She shifted her head toward the neck tattoo Murphy had. Her nibbles made Murphy close his eyes in ecstasy. Her right hand was running down from Murphy's beautifully shape chest to his belt buckle. When she unlocked the buckle, everything came off. Murphy took off his shirt and pulled down his pants. She let her dress fall to her feet, reveling that she only had a pair of bikini cut panties underneath. Clashing their bodies together once again, she could feel his throbbing erection on her. Murphy guided her to his bed as she kicked off her heels and laid her down.

He was hovering over her, using his hands and knees to support himself. The sound of heavy breathing and lip smacks were filling them up. After a few moments, Murphy lowered himself onto her and she welcomed him by parting her legs open. He propped himself up using his elbows now. He had one hand under a pillow that was above her head and the other intertwined in her hair. Murphy kissed the side of her mouth. He leaned down again and she automatically parted her mouth slightly. Murphy slid his tongue into her mouth and only brushed it past hers, teasing her. He started to grind his cock against her and it made little soft moans escape her. Murphy's hand was sliding up her right thigh. It only made her want him even more. She could tell that she was going to burst at any moment if he wasn't inside her.  
>"I'm ready" she whispered into his ear. Pausing for a moment, he looked into her eyes and gave a little nod. He ran his hands down her sides until he reached her panties. With one swift movement, he pealed hers off. After he took his off too, he placed himself on top of her again. Her arms embracing him while she raised her right leg over to rest on his plumped ass. They looked into each other's eyes. They found the same amount of passion, wanting, needing and love that they both had for each other. With one swift thrust he was insider her. The suddenness made her cry out in pain and pleasure.<p>

Murphy was thrusting himself in and out slowly. It had been a while since her last intimate night. Her walls were getting accustom to him. At first she was letting out soft moan of pain mixed with pleasure. After a few more slow pumps she was letting out only moans of pleasure. Murphy would muffle them with his lips every few moments. With every few thrusts, he had to reach behind him and adjust her leg position. He readjusted her so that it would be easier to consume him. Murphy started to burry himself deeper into her when he realized the she was no longer in pain but in pure rapture. She felt every inch of him. She closed her eyes, clashed her eyebrows together, raised her head and let out a loud moan.  
>"Murphy!" The sweet melody that came out of her mouth encouraged Murphy to increase his pace. In and out. In and out. He buried his head in her neck. Murphy started to breath really heavily into her. Remembering to kiss her neck every few moments. She ran her hands up and down his back, digging her nails deep enough to only cause red streaks and not permanent damage. Murphy kept pumping himself at a steady fast pace and letting out little grunts of indulgence. She couldn't get enough of him. With every thrust, it sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her hands passed his lower back and settled on his ass. She pressed him on lightly only to motivate his speed.<p>

Both of them were reaching their climaxing points. With every plunge into her, Murphy could feel his semen coming. His breathing was immensely heavy now. Her moans becoming louder and louder as she was reaching her orgasm. Then, with one last hard shove, she arched her back and yelled out with satisfaction:  
>"Murphy!" He let out a loud grunt of relief and collapsed under her. Both of them were lying still, breathing hard. Embracing each other. Feeling each other's chest going up and down. She liked the fact that he was still in her. They were still one. She looked up at the dim ceiling with complete bliss. All she could do is smile really big. Murphy was holding her tightly and she ran her fingers through his hair. His head was resting between her shoulder and her neck. He had a beautiful view of her breasts moving up and down according to her breathing. Both of them were in complete bliss. It didn't bother her that he had bigger and darker secrets. She was willing and ready to wait for him. All that mattered right now, was that she is with him and that she was truly happy.<p> 


End file.
